Everything You Want
by jixue
Summary: Ichigo wants to balance his life in Soul Society and in the human world with our whiz genius, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Unfortunately, balancing life isn't that easy when there's more trouble in the human world, including raising a child and saving friends! How can Ichigo fight evil by the moonlight, win love by daylight, and all that jazz? IchiHitsu. AU.
1. Moving In

**Chapter 1 - **Moving In

* * *

"Remind me why I'm doing this again," Hitsugaya growled in his faux body, dropping the boxes that he carried in his arms as he entered his new room.

"…Because you're going to help me with my studies here in the human world while I balance my work there at Seireitei," the dandelion replied happily while he dropped his boxes on the desk that was on his side of the new room.

"And is it necessary for me to be here to actually _help_ you? We can communicate with other alternatives, Kurosaki."

"We've gone over this before, Toshiro," Ichigo whined. "If you're not here _physically_ to help me, I wouldn't be able to understand!"

The genius captain narrowed his eyes sharply. "What part of _video chat_ do you not understand?"

"That's still not going to help me! If you're here, _with me_, _in person_, then I'm motivated to do my work!"

"Why does it have to be me?" he asked, raising his brows and crossing his arms to his chest.

"…because you're special."

A faint blush crept up on Hitsugaya, Toshiro's face. Feeling the heated sensation across his cheeks, he turned and cut the tape from his box and began unpacking. Ichigo grinned to himself, knowing that Toshiro knew clearly well why it had to be him.

* * *

"EH!? That's so boring, taichou!"

"Matsumoto…" the captain growled deathly. "I'm giving you this responsibility because you're my lieutenant and I trust you. I'm not going to repeat myself."

"But it's so boring here! Can't I visit Ichigo once in a while too?"

"No!"

"Tch! Just because you want to spend time with your boyfriend…" Rangiku pouted over the communicator.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Not _yet_!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

With a whining cry of defeat and frustration, his 10th division lieutenant sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm bringing over a bunch of sake and you can't stop me!"

There was no helping that. Hitsugaya tilted his head and thought out loud, "as long as you do your paperwork correctly and keep my office neat, I don't see a problem with it."

Rangiku gasped, "being close to Ichigo really _has_ melted some of the ice off your heart, taichou!"

"YOU WANT ME TO TAKE MY WORD BACK?"

"NO!" Rangiku screeched. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best taichou EVER!"

"Hmph," Hitsugaya grunted. "I'm only the best when things go your way."

"Now, now, don't say that~" the busty women snickered, flapping her hand up and down. "You've always been the best, you know that~"

"Toshiro!"

"Oh, I hear your boyfriend~"

"I'm gonna tell you this again, HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"OW! Taichou, no need to scream on the communicator; it hurts my ears you know!"

"GO DO YOUR WORK!"

"Toshiro?"

"Okay, okay. Enjoy your romantic moments with your lover!"

"Matsumoto, you little—"

The line ended.

The white-haired captain clenched his fists as a vein popped on his forehead. That blasted woman, he swears, she's gonna get it when he returns to Seireitei, just she wait. When the door opened, Ichigo walked in with a bag of snacks and drinks. Toshiro looked up and glanced at what was inside.

"Pocky?"

"Yes, pocky. Never tried them before?"

"Of course not, we don't have those kind of things back in Soul Society."

"Oh yeah," Ichigo blinked, handing him a strawberry pocky. "Rukia didn't know how to open a juice box before…"

"Juice box? You mean the one where you put those sucker sticks in?"

"_Sucker sticks?_" Ichigo bursted out laughing.

"Shut up!" the little one blushed in embarrassment. "I only tried it once when Rangiku bought me one alright? She has more experience here in the human world than I had. I've always been busy in Soul Society."

"First of all, it's called a _straw_, and second I know you've been busy—" he said sitting on one of the beds. "That's why I really appreciate you staying here with me at least until I can make it on my own here and in Seireitei."

"They were going to make you captain," the boy mumbled. "I don't understand why you had to refuse…"

"I know," Ichigo said, ruffling Toshiro's fluffy white hair. "But I didn't want to neglect my life here. I'm still human after all."

"That's why you're going to finish your studies and become a great doctor while balancing your responsibilities at Soul Society."

"Yep! You got it right!"

"What's your schedule anyway?"

"Um, well, I have psychology, chemistry and lab—do you think I'll be able to handle the lab?—, expository writing, and calculus."

"What is this calculus you speak of?" Toshiro raised his brow as he opened the pack of pocky that was given to him. "And how do you eat this?" he asked, studying the strange bread stick coated with strawberry.

"Uh, you'll see when you get there, we have the same class anyway." Ichigo shrugged and chuckled at how adorable and curious the young captain was. "You bite it, duh."

Ichigo watched Hitsugaya hesitantly place the stick into his mouth, he ate the uncovered side of the breadstick and the dandelion head made an amused sound.

Toshiro was expressionless, "it doesn't taste like anything, Kurosaki."

"That's because you're eating the end that doesn't have any flavor with it, dumbass."

"Excuse me—"

Much to the whiz captain's surprise, Ichigo bit the other end of the pocky, his face only a few inches away from the now blushing taichou. He smirked when his bite mad a cracking sound; he felt the other boy's heartbeat beating rapidly.

"D-Don't ever do that, you shithead! What if something happened!?"

"Something? _Like what_?" Ichigo asked, raising his brow because he was curious.

"L-Like… like biting my lip. That will be painful, considering how I'm in this faux body. It'll be _twice_ the pain I could feel back in Soul Society!"

"Biting your lip? Why would I ever do that? If anything, I would have kissed you."

"Shut up, Kurosaki!"

"Fine," he pouted. "I'm never gonna kiss you."

Toshiro bit his lip, "That's not what I mean I-I—"

_Score_. The guilt trip worked; Ichigo turned around, his back facing the now concerned boy who was trying to reach the taller one's jacket.

"I-Ichigo…"

"YOU SAID MY NAME—"

"No I didn't—"

Ichigo tried to contain his childish squeal and turned once more to hug the guy lower than him. Toshiro really does have his cute sides sometimes, he might not realize it, but Ichigo watches over him from time to time. He never noticed how tight his grip was around the smaller body until he heard a muffled screech.

"KUROSAKI!" the dragon roared.

"Sorry!" _I couldn't help it_. "Are you done packing by the way?"

Toshiro was a little surprised, "Yeah… I just need to open our textbooks later. I wanted to read a few chapters before we go to class next week."

"What?" Ichigo gasped, shocked. "Why would you do that!? That's a terrible idea!"

"No it's not," Hitsugaya argued. "It's always good to prepare yourself before lessons start."

"Yeah but… first week of classes in college are _always_ about syllabuses and introductions. We don't really get to the good part until _later_!"

"Kurosaki, would you rather me return to Soul Society and return the day before school starts?"

"Uh, no, I want you to stay."

"Then suck it up! I'm reading over the textbooks whether you like it or not!"

"Fine…"

* * *

The two boys were done unpacking and everything was placed where they belong. Toshiro was silently reading over his textbook on his desk while Ichigo was muttering curses to the young captain because he paid no attention to the needy dandelion. Ichigo sighed and sat up from his bed, reached for his psychology textbook and began to read as well.

What he didn't know was that Toshiro casually glanced his way once in a while. Ichigo was so drawn to his textbook that he didn't feel the captain scoot next to him on his bed, looking over what he was reading as well. Ichigo turned; meeting Hitsugaya's eyes within a few inches once more, their hearts skipping a beat together.

"You look really interested, Kurosaki," he said huskily.

"Mmm…" Ichigo said, his eyes going in a haze while his face got closer to the young captain. "Interested in…"

Just before their lips met, Hitsugaya's communicator rang. He pulled away from the orange head and answered, his face flushed really red.

"Ta-i-chou~" Matsumoto sang.

"You called at a wrong time, Matsumoto" Toshiro hissed.

"Why? Were you about to do something with Ichigo-kun~?"

"I-I, no… I was reading my textbooks—"

"I know that stutter well, taichou! You can't fool me~ What were you guys going to do? Hug? _Study together_? Sleep together? …or more intimate… _kiss_?"

Hitsugaya breathed in deeply. "What do you want, Matsumoto?"

"Ouch! How mean; I just wanted to check up on how you're doing up there~"

"I'm fine, Matsumoto. Seriously, why are you calling me? You don't finish paperwork that fast."

"You have no faith in me!" Rangiku cried. "That's so mean!"

"Is something bothering you? Tell me."

"I'm just bored without my adorable, cute, annoying—but cute, little tai—"

"I'm going to kill you when I get back."

"OKAY, I'M GOING BACK TO WORK, LOVE YOU TAICHOU!"

"Annoying little… Sorry, Kurosaki, should we go eat dinner?"

No response.

"…Kurosaki?"

He placed the communicator on the desk and shifted to find Ichigo sleeping soundlessly against his shoulders. The orange head was so comfortable sleeping on the frail faux body but the warmth that he was sending out made Toshiro want to pull him closer.

So he did it on a whim, the tenth division captain pulled the sleeping man close to him. Before he knew it, he was leaning on his tuff of orange hair and he was snuggling closer until his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Toshi…ro…" Ichigo mumbled and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "I wan'ya to kiss'e plee…"

"Dumbass," Toshiro scoffed. "Even in your sleep, you're still asking for it."

Minutes have passed and the ice captain patiently waited for Ichigo to bury himself into deep slumber. Toshiro poked his cheeks curiously, wondering if he would budge but he didn't. Besides his tears, one of the things that Kurosaki Ichigo has never seen is his genuine smile.

A moment like this is important, but the sleeping man wouldn't be able to capture the smile that crept up Toshiro's lips. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the strawberry for an extended amount of seconds. His eyes widened when he heard Ichigo groan and parted quickly just in case he would wake up.

_I should get back to reading; I'm getting carried away. It's no good_. Toshiro slapped himself mentally and sat up, ready to move out of Ichigo's bed but the arms wrapped around his waist tightened even more, sending the little one flying back to his arms.

"Kiss'meh…" Ichigo puckered up.

Toshiro playfully slapped the sleeping boy's face and snorted. It was hopeless. He closed his eyes and this time, rested his head on Ichigo's broad chest. Slowly and surely, he found himself falling asleep.

_I'll wake up so I can move to my bed_. Toshiro thought, yawning. _Just a few hours of napping with him shouldn't hurt_.

Little did the little captain know that he fell asleep _too_ comfortably. Sleeping with Kurosaki… it just felt so right.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello! I actually made this story a while back. And I decided to post the first chapter so that I don't lose it from my computer. My main priority right now is my other two stories since it was both a story promised for my friends (this one just came out because I'm rewatching Bleach). As you can see, this is going to be (sort of) an AU story. I was eventually plotting to put Ichigo and Toshiro to Hawaii and fight off some Hollows! We'll see though. I need motivation. ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ;

Please tell me what you think and leave some reviews!


	2. New People

**Author's Note:** I don't own Bleach!  
**Chapter 2** \- New People

* * *

"Hey, Toshiro… Wake up."

Toshiro shifted, tightened his grip on his pillow, and groaned in annoyance.

He felt a finger press on his cheeks. "Hello, earth to Toshiro."

Toshiro's eyebrows twitched and he shifted once more, adjusting his grip on his pillow.

"…Toshiro wake up 'coz I really have to pee…"

Ichigo's voice came clearer as his head grew clearer and awake. Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes shut, refusing to wake up. He tightened his grip on his pillow and felt it squirm. "Oi, wake up!"

The strawberry pressed his index finger on Toshiro's cheek to wake up him even more. The snow head only growled and slapped his hand away, "go away and let me sleep, Kurosaki; go to pee while you're at it."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"…I can't really go anywhere if you're hugging me really tight."

"…what?"

Toshiro's eyes snapped open and stared straight into Ichigo's broad chest. He tilted his head up and stared at Ichigo who was scratching his head in embarrassment and slightly flushed pink. Toshiro looked back down and blushed as well when he realized that the pillow he's been hugging all along was Ichigo himself.

"S-Sorry!" the white-haired boy panicked and sat up abruptly.

"It's fine," Ichigo smiled and ruffled his hair. "You seemed really comfortable sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up, but I really have to pee."

"Y-Yeah, go do your thing…"

While Ichigo used the restroom, Toshiro was back to his side of the bed, knocking some sense out of himself. When Ichigo came out, Toshiro was on his communicator once again, but he was done talking to Matsumoto as he was closing his device and shoving it into his pocket.

"What happened?"

Toshiro shook his head, "Matsumoto was just asking when she could visit."

"Tell her to come visit when I get us a house," Ichigo grinned.

"Get _us_ a house? Since when did I agree to living in a _house_ with you? A single-detached house with just you and me? No way, Kurosaki. No way in hell."

"Aw, don't be like that Toshiro!"

"It's Hitsugaya to you!"

"Ack, when are you going to stop that?! You know I'm going to keep calling you Toshiro!"

"And I'm going to keep reminding you to call me by Hitsugaya!"

"You are so stubborn…"

Toshiro scoffed, "I could say the same to you!"

Silence got in between the two of them and they could hear birds chirping outside their window.

"So, what are we doing for today?"

The small captain raised his brows, "I was going to ask you that. You brought me here, so I was waiting on _your_ call."

Ichigo gave it some thought.

"Ah, I know a place. Let's go to Ice Palace!"

"Ice Palace?" Toshiro was interested. "There's ice during a season like this?"

"I thought you'd like the place. We might as well eat lunch there too."

"I don't have—"

"It's my treat, come on Toshiro. We only have three days before school starts!"

"Why can't we do anything productive?"

"Nooooo," Ichigo grabbed Toshiro by his shirt's neckline and dragged him into the bathroom. "Let's go take a shower and go!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL! LET ME GO!"

* * *

Toshiro was silently cursing at the strawberry while Ichigo dried his silver hair with a towel. Ichigo had a towel wrapped around his waist and the small captain was the same. He sat on the carpeted ground, patiently waiting for Ichigo to finish ruffling his hair with the towel.

"Stop treating me like a kid, Kurosaki," a vein popped on his forehead.

"I'm not treating you like a kid," Ichigo blinked, "I'm just being a good friend."

"Tsk, you don't need to do this," Toshiro growled, grabbing the towel from the other boy's hand. "Is Ice Palace really all we're doing today?"

"Dunno," the orange head admitted. "If I see something interesting, I might drag you with me."

"Kurosaki…"

"I know, I know, I won't waste your time promise."

* * *

"Table for two please," Ichigo grinned at the receptionist.

The receptionist blushed and gaped at Ichigo's attractiveness. His black collar was loose and his left hand was shoved into the pocket of his dark blue jeans. _He's so hot_, the girl checked Ichigo up and down until she caught sight of a puffy silver hair coming out from behind him.

Toshiro looked bored and serious as always. He wore a black collar as well but he wore a light blue necktie that was loose from his neck and both of his hands were shoved in his gray khakis. His aquamarine eyes darted away from the receptionist, trying not to meet her eyes. _Holy shit, they're both hot_, _but he's so young. Is he an elementary student?_

"Would you like a kid's menu?" the receptionist recommended Ichigo. He chuckled and shook his head, pointing at Toshiro.

"He's actually eighteen. He's older and much smarter than he looks."

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry!" she bowed.

"I know, he's short so he looks like a child. Don't worry, I half agree with you! He _is_ pretty cute—OW!"

The white-haired boy snickered and kicked Ichigo's leg. Ichigo glared at the small captain and the receptionist looked down at the restrained ice dragon. He tried to hold his victorious smirk and started following the worker that giggled to herself as the two boys followed her.

"What was that for?" Ichigo hissed.

"For calling me cute."

"But you _are_ cute!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Kurosaki, quit acting like a kid."

"Here's your seat," the receptionist smiled. She placed the two menus on their designated seats. "One of our waiters will come to serve you in just a moment."

When the two of them got into their seats, they nodded. "Thanks!"

Toshiro opened his menu and began looking at the menus. His eyes widened then closed the menu quickly. "There's no way in hell I'm going to order anything here! It's too expensive!"

Ichigo raised his brow and opened the menu. "It's not _that_ bad Toshiro…"

"Considering how I _don't_ have money and that _you're_ treating me to begin with, it's pretty bad, Kurosaki."

"It's fine, I want you to enjoy your time here in the real world. I'll do anything that I can to make it happen."

Toshiro sighed hopelessly. "I'm already here to help you and I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to do all these extra things."

"Too bad, I'm doing it anyway. Now go look over the menu and pick something out."

"Hi!" A girl's voice came from behind them.

It was a girl with her black hair hung down in a bob and a blue clip on the left side. Her nametag, "Momo" was clipped on the right side of her uniform and she had a small pad in her hand and a pen on the other. "I'm Momo Hinamori, I'll be your waiter for today. Would you like to start out with some drinks? On the fourth page we have different types of soda and other beverages. We also have tea and water."

"I'll start out with some water," Ichigo ordered.

"I'll have some water too," Toshiro blinked, turning the page. His eyes sparkled, "Oh… but… I'd like to try some diamond mint dust later on…"

"You have good eyes!" Hinamori complimented. "That drink just appeared on our menu recently and it's really good, believe me I tried, it's chocolate shake with mint! Delicious, I tell you."

"R-Really? Well then I'll take that instead…"

Ichigo smiled as he watched Toshiro order with hesitation on his face. Hinamori smiled and wrote down Toshiro's drink on her pad. "Anything else? Did you look over our food?"

The orange head nodded, "I'll take a spicy dragon roll and karashi mentaiko."

Hinamori nodded, "Karashi? You like spicy foods huh? How about you Whitey-chan?"

"Whitey-chan?" Toshiro twitched at such a blunt nickname but disregarded it. "I'll take some Sekihan and Dorayaki."

"Spicy and beans. You two are a weird combination," Hinamori giggled softly, closing her pad. "Okay, spicy dragon roll and karashi mentaiko for you, and Sekihan and Dorayaki for Whitey-chan."

"I have a name you know," Toshiro twitched. "It's Hitsugaya, Toshiro."

"I'll still call you Whitey-chan, you know that right?" Hinamori smiled, she turned to the orange head. "What's your name?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Whitey-chan, and Strawberry. WHITE STRAWBERRY. How cute, okay, I'm gonna go place your order. See you later!" And with that, Hinamori was gone.

"Whitey-chan?"

"W-White Strawberry?"

The two boys glanced at each other and snickered, taking out their devices; Ichigo played games on his phone while Toshiro contacted Matsumoto.

"_Taichouuuuuuuuu!_" Matsumoto cried on the other line. "I'm so bored!"

Another vein popped on Toshiro's forehead. "Is that what you're going to keep telling me whenever I call to check up on you?"

"But I really am bored! There's nothing to do but paperwork! Everyone's busy and Kira went to the real world for some mission!"

"Ehhh…" Toshiro hummed in amusement. "So your best friend left you?"

"Ew, he's not my best friend. He's gay."

"WHAT? REALLY?"

"Yeah! At least I think he is, he keeps telling me that girls are gross."

"Maybe he's just uncomfortable, you can't assume that he's gay just because he thinks they're gross."

"Why, do you think girls are gross?"

Toshiro paused, "no…" he thought of Hinamori. "I think some of them are fine."

"_Some_? So you're bisexual?"

The white-haired captain blushed furiously. "Excuse me! I didn't say I'm bisexual!"

"But that's what you're implying right?"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro with a confused look on his face. Toshiro looked at the orange head and mouthed 'Matsumoto' and Ichigo's mouth turned into an 'o', resuming back to his phone, but still listening indirectly to the conversation. The communicator is pretty loud you know…

"I'm saying that some girls are fine, there's nothing more."

"Tsk, some girls are fine because _Ichigo_'s the finest for you…"

"Matsumoto!"

His vice-captain moaned in boredom on the other line. "Take me with you, taichouuu!"

"I'll think about it, so be good."

"Here's your orders!" Hinamori called from a distance with a tray in her hands.

"I have to go, Matsumoto."

"Eh? Why?"

"I'm out with Kurosaki."

"Oooh, you're on a date with Ichigo~?"

Toshiro groaned, "I'm just eating out with him. Stop that."

"You're on a date with Ichigo."

"Am not."

"Whatever~ I think you are. Enjoy your date with your boyfriend~ Kurosaki Toshiro!"

"MATSU—"

The line went dead.

"Annoying little shit!"

Ichigo heard it and he snickered. _Kurosaki Toshiro?_ It rings a bell, to be honest. Hinamori appeared on their table and she handed them their meal. "Here's your dragon roll and karashi mentaiko! Whitey-chan, here's your beans!"

Toshiro's eyebrows twitched, "beans?"

"Sorry, Sekihan and Doriyaki. Let me know if you need anything else!" She ruffled his white hair and left.

"Seriously! Does she think I'm a kid?"

Ichigo smirked. "Well you _do_ look like an elementary student. I could pair you up with my sister if I have to."

"You wouldn't," Toshiro gasped.

"Of course I wouldn't, you're mine." Ichigo grinned and started to eat.

"I-I what? Say that again."

"Say what again?" the strawberry raised his brow, splitting his chopsticks into two.

"Say what you just said!" Toshiro bickered, holding his chopsticks in one piece.

"…say what again?"

"No, what you said before that."

"Of course I wouldn't."

"No! What did you say after that!"

"Say what again?"

Toshiro was annoyed. He held his temper together and gave up, splitting his chopsticks and started to eat as well. Ichigo on the other side of the table grinned playfully, knowing that he was pulling on the small captain's strings.

* * *

On the way out of the restaurant and to the parking lot, Toshiro sneezed and rubbed his nose. It was strange, in Soul Society; he never sneezed at such a time like that. The coldness in the human world is not as bad as the coldness back in his time; it must be the gigai that Urahara gave him, making him feel more humane than anything.

They reached Ichigo's car and he opened the back door to take out his jacket and threw it at the other boy. "For an ice captain, you look pretty cold."

"Shut up," Toshiro muttered shyly. "Thanks."

Ichigo grinned, "don't mention it."

"So where are we headed to now, Kurosaki?"

Before Ichigo was about to answer, a familiar sound of shriek came from behind them. The two turned and watched Hinamori running towards them in her black pants and a white t-shirt with red lines on the edges. "Whitey-chan! Strawberry!"

"Hinamori-san…"

"Where ya guys going?"

"We're not sure yet," Ichigo smiled. "Where are you going?"

"To the station, I need to pick up some textbooks. I have classes starting next week."

"Us too! Which school are you going to?"

Hinamori blinked, "Karakura University~"

"US TOO!"

"Really!?" She hugged the small captain. "I guess I get to see you more often than I thought Whitey-chan!"

"Don't call me that," Toshiro growled. "It's Hitsugaya!"

There was a pang of jealousy tugging on Ichigo's chest but he didn't realize it and chose to ignore it. "Why don't we give you a ride to the station?"

Hinamori looked hopefully. "Really?"

"Yeah, consider it as our tip, for being our waiter and everything."

"Oh gosh, thank you! Don't mind if I take you up on that offer!"

Toshiro and Ichigo smiled and nodded at the waiter. Hinamori was more than grateful to have served the two boys; it seemed like they would be good friends in the future. At the station, Ichigo stopped at the side of the street so that the girl could get off.

"Thanks for the ride guys! Thanks Whitey-chan!"

"A-Ah, what's your number?"

"My number?" Hinamori blinked then giggled. She extended her hand to Toshiro, "give me your cellphone."

"He doesn't have a cellphone," Ichigo cut in quickly. "Here's mine, I'll give him your number when I get him one today."

The girl nodded and entered her info on Ichigo's phone. After that, she closed the door, waved goodbye to the two boys and entered the station with a smile on her face. Toshiro looked at Ichigo who was quietly driving. He held unto Ichigo's phone.

"Kurosaki…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Ichigo looked down at the whitehead in surprise. "For what?"

"For… For taking me out to lunch."

He let out a small laugh. "You're welcome. Now let's go get you a phone."

"A what?"

"A cellphone, dumbass. Some girl just gave you her number after you asked, you scored! Didn't think that girl was your type though…"

"It's fine, Kurosaki. I don't think I'll see her again anyway."

"Well I'm still getting you a phone, that communicator is so old fashioned. You can match one with me."

Toshiro frowned and nodded hesitantly. "Okay…"

* * *

"Welcome!" One of the workers greeted when Ichigo and Toshiro entered the store.

"Do you guys have any phone like this?" Ichigo said raising his cellphone. "I wanted a phone similar to it so I can get it for my friend here."

"That's such a shitty old phone," a guy's voice came from behind. "Why don't you two upgrade your phone? Jesus."

The worker rolled their eyes and waved their board, "I'm leaving this to you, Grim."

Ichigo turned and glared at the worker with blue hair. The worker smirked and saluted.

"Yo, I'm Grimmjow. I'll be helping you today."

"I don't want any help from you," Ichigo growled. "As a matter of fact, I'd like the other guy we met up with earlier."

"Too bad, shithead. I'll be taking care of ya."

"That's poor customer service," Toshiro growled next to Ichigo. "We can go to another store, Kurosaki."

Grimmjow sighed and scratched the back of his right ear in annoyance. "Damn, are customers now-a-days this fucking sensitive? You want a phone like this right? There's a white and blue one; which one do you want?"

Despite how much Ichigo dislikes the guy, he nodded. "I'll take the blue one."

"K, wait up a sec," before he left, he looked at Toshiro's outfit. "Isn't that jacket a little too big for you?"

Toshiro blushed slightly. "It's not mine…"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo then back at the small boy. "Oh, it's from your little boyfriend. How cute. Okay, wait up."

"I really don't like him," Ichigo hissed when Grimmjow disappeared.

"We could have left and went to another place, Kurosaki…"

"It's fine, we're already here anyway."

"Hey, Grim! Did you get your schedule yet?" One of the workers called out from the counter.

Grimmjow came out of the room with a box of blue cellphone in his hand. The blue-haired worker placed it in front of Ichigo and Toshiro while he talked to his co-worker.

"Yeah, I got my schedule. Hate it though. Karakura University is gonna be such a fucking drag."

"Oh man, you're going there?"

The blue-head nodded, opening the box and preparing the phone for Toshiro to use. "Plus I'll be working part time here, I don't have a choice 'cause I left my siblings' house. I need money to keep me livin' you know."

"You should just live with me, man!" His co-worker offered. "I'm looking for a roommate."

"Really? That'll help a lot dude."

"No problem! Just focus on your customer for now, we'll talk more later."

"Alright," Grimmjow gave his full attention to the two boys. "Do you have an old cellphone to synchronize all your contact information to this new one?"

Toshiro shook his head, "that's my first phone."

"Holy shit, I don't know how you've been living your life," Grimmjow gaped, turning the phone on.

"Trust me, sometimes I wonder why I'm _living_ at all," Toshiro said sarcastically and Ichigo laughed in the background.

"So you're going to Karakura University?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, don't got a choice if I want a better job," Grimmjow answered then looked at him in the eye. "I'm guessing you are too since you're asking oh so nicely."

Ichigo shrugged. "Pretty much, guess I'll have to see people like you around."

"Gee, thanks," Grimmjow rolled his blue eyes then handed the new phone to Toshiro. "Here you go, feel free to use it. I looked up your phone plan and added your little friend here so you can get a discount. Thought it's better that way since you two looked like best friends."

Ichigo and Toshiro glanced at each other then scoffed. "Best friend? No way."

Grimmjow laughed. "Little tsundere aren't ya'll? Anyway. Git, I have a new customer behind you. See you at school, maybe."

"Tch," the strawberry said, walking out of the store and into his car. "That guy needs to get fired because he has a bad attitude."

"He's not that bad," Toshiro said, sitting down on his seat. "He got me the phone and everything."

"That's cause that's his job, oh smart one," Ichigo replied sarcastically. "Anyway, give me your phone."

"Why?"

"So I can put my number in, duh."

"I don't want your number."

"Oh, but you want Hinamori's?"

"I didn't say that, Kurosaki."

"That's what you were trying to say."

Toshiro sighed heavily and handed the obviously jealous strawberry. The small captain was looking away, "…maybe… maybe I do want _your_ number…"

Ichigo's head perked up and grabbed the phone quickly to put his number and contact information. When he handed the cell back to Toshiro, the small one's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Seriously? A heart and a strawberry? What are you, a girl, Kurosaki? Why are there no letters?"

"That's called an emoji, dumbass and because I'm special."

"Idiot…"

"Here, you can edit your contact if you want."

Toshiro blinked and took Ichigo's phone.

_What should I put?_ He stared at the blank screen. Then he smirked, typed something in, then returned the phone to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down and blushed heavily. "M-My one and only!?"

"Yes, your one and only."

"Are you indirectly confessing your love to me?"

"AM NOT—" Toshiro slapped his forehead. "If you think you're special, then I'm assuming I'm special to you as well."

The orange head smiled, "good thing you're aware. Let's go home."

Toshiro stared at him with confusion on his face. What was that all about?

* * *

When they reached home, there was silence between the two boys. Ichigo was humming to himself while Toshiro was scrolling over his new phone, checking out new things.

"Hey, Kurosaki… I was wondering if Matsumoto could use this phone to contact me as well…"

Ichigo thought about it, "I don't see why not. Just contact her on your communicator and give her your new information. You should be good with talking to her later on."

"Mmm, okay." Toshiro sat down on his bed. "Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo was taking off his collared shirt.

Toshiro's face flushed pink and turned away, "I-I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you again?"

"Y-Yeah… For the food, and…. My new cellphone."

"Duh, it's no biggy," Ichigo threw his shirt on the floor. And took out a comic book.

"So what do we do for the rest of the weekend?"

Ichigo flipped a page of his comic book. "I guess we do whatever you feel like doing."

"Seriously? Can we study until school starts?"

"That's fine," Ichigo smiled. "Whatever you want."

Toshiro couldn't help but smile. Ichigo has a habit of spoiling him. There was nothing more to say that night, so he reached for his blue journal that had a lock. Typical, he would say, for the little captain loved anything that dealt with eyes. It reminded him of how his heart was. The snowflake he had was unlike any other melting snowflake; this flake was solid and not solvent. His grandmother, who was able to tolerate the cold winters his reiatsu was releasing, gave it to him before he left and became one of the captains.

His thoughts came to a stop when he realized that he's been staring into space and at the clock. Hours passed and Toshiro noticed that the silence was beginning to make him deaf. He closed his journal and locked the journal with the snowflake to check on his roommate.

Ichigo was asleep with his headphones on and his face flat on the comic book he was skimming through. Toshiro snorted and poked Ichigo's face playfully and Ichigo scrunched his nose together and slapped Toshiro's hand away.

"Even in your sleep, you're a little shit."

"Toshiro… y'er so short…"

A vein popped on his forehead. "You annoying—"

Ichigo resumed to snoring and Toshiro leaned down to kiss the sleeping boy's forehead.

_What am I doing? Snap out of it!_

He put himself together and walked back to his side of the room and decided to read his textbook.

"Kiss me Tossssshiro…"

"I already did, dumbass!" Toshiro screeched from his desk.

"Noooo you didn't," Ichigo whined in his sleep. "My lips! My lips… kiss lips…"

"No!"

Ichigo let out a childish cry and Toshiro stood up, irritated. "How can you still be so damn annoying even when you're asleep!?"

"KISS! My kiss… kiss kisssssss…"

Toshiro was back to Ichigo's table. "IF I KISS YOU WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"

The strawberry didn't say anything, his response was nothing more than the air from his nose breathing in and the white-haired boy took that as a yes.

So leaned in, pressed his lips against the sleeping boy softly. Even though his lips were cold, Ichigo's were warm, and the feeling that he's getting, he definitely does not want to move away. His eyes widened when he felt Ichigo's arms wrap around his waist; his brown eyes were staring straight into his aquamarine ones.

He blushed heavily and tried pushing Ichigo away but has failed because he tightened one arm and released the other, deepening the kiss by pressing his hand on his head. Toshiro was running out of breath and began to get dizzy. He let a small moan escape his mouth, definitely surprised by the sudden reaction. Ichigo _is_ a great kisser.

But the thing that bothered him now is the fact that Ichigo was awake the whole time. Toshiro's head became clearer and he punched Ichigo's head.

"YOU BLOCKHEAD! START COUNTING YOUR DAYS BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Their neighbors that were sleeping in heavenly peace sat up, awake by Toshiro's loud voice. Several lights opened, along with their windows and people came out to see where the noise came from. Some that were already open, were shut closed, never noticing that one of the rooms contained a poor, beaten up strawberry on the ground by a small little dragon.

* * *

**Hitsugaya**: Of course you don't own bleach, I'd be damned if you were.  
**Author**: Wow, you're really mean tonight. I'm leaving you with Ichi. -leaves-  
**Hitsugaya**: W-What, wait, RINI!  
**Ichigo**: Hey, Toshiro! I got you some chocolates!  
**Toshiro**: It's Captain Hitsugaya, to you! WAIT, RINI, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!


	3. The innocent and the devil

**Chapter 3 **\- The innocent and the devil  
**Summary**: Intro: Hirako, Hiyori, Aizen, Orihime, and a little bit of Renji!

* * *

How did Ichigo and Toshiro meet? Well, it wasn't the typical fighting the hollows and working together to defeat Aizen, that's for sure. Ichigo Kurosaki's father was a shinigami, a captain to be more specific, but he left that position for Toshiro to take after he realized that Toshiro had so much potential and he needed to focus on raising a family. Ichigo's father is now just a doctor, running a clinic with his wife and his family. That's why Ichigo wants to go to college and help his dad out. Unfortunately, Ichigo's father, Isshin, already assigned him to work under Toshiro and Rangiku as the first seat. Things escalated after that and now they're close.

There was more to the story, really. But we'll get into that later. The important thing is how much the two boys value each other; Ichigo really cares about Toshiro and Toshiro cares about him just as much. Unfortunately, Toshiro has problems expressing his affection towards others; the good thing is that he's trying his hardest to do so. Ichigo's value towards Toshiro is immeasurable but right now, it's not in the level of friendship. The strawberry knows at least _that _much, so he distances himself to the point where he doesn't push the small captain's buttons. Love _does_ take time after all.

* * *

It was Ichigo and Toshiro's first day in class at Karakura University. Even though they live together, they had to part ways after the parking lot because their schedules were entirely different. The deal was, as long as they start and end classes at the same time, Ichigo had no problem with being separated from him. Toshiro had faith in the orange head, so he cheered him on, saying that he'll be fine with first day of class because like he said, it's all about syllabuses and introductions right? Making friends should be no problem for the two boys, the issue was… Ichigo was not in the mood, and Toshiro was too tired from all the whining that Rangiku gave the other day.

First class, starts at 9:45am. Ichigo looked at his watch when he entered his class and sat on the seat that's nearest to the window. He likes to look at the scenery or the activities happening outside just like his high school days. With a sigh, he placed his bag on the ground, taking his notebook out and flipping the page all the way to the back to start sketching.

"—Hiyori, looks like someone beat you at going to school early!" An eerie voice came from the front door.

"—Seriously!? Who the fuck is it let me see—_oh_."

Ichigo turned to see where the two loudmouths were. A tall blonde man wearing gray khakis and black long sleeve and a red shiny tie stood by the door, digging his ears with one hand and another shoved in his pocket. The girl next to him was tall enough to be next to his shoulders; besides her flushed face at the site of Ichigo, her blonde hair was tied back with spikes coming out and she wore a white shirt inside her pink jogging coat with black joggers. The strawberry's eyebrows twitched in annoyance after looking at the three freckles under both of her eyes; so there are people like _them_ too…

"He's hot," the blonde girl nudged the dude next to her.

"Wow, I thought you were mad at— _UNF_!"

The girl punched her partner in the gut and she approached Ichigo with a grin on her face. It wasn't a flirtatious smile, thank god, but she smacked her chest like a guy and waved at him.

"So you're taking psychology too? My name's Hiyori Sarugaki, the guy at the back with the faggot looking hair is Shinji Hirako."

Shinji sighed exasperatedly. "You're too much, I'm not a faggot."

"You are what I say you are! Don't make me punch you!"

Ichigo laughed nervously, flipping another page to cover his sketch. "I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you guys."

"Well I hope we could be good friends, Kurosaki-kun," Shinji greeted sarcastically. "I know Hiyori would definitely want to."

"Just call me Ichigo," the strawberry replied with a small laugh. "Nice flip flops, Hiyori."

Shinji Hirako gasped and the air grew cold for a few seconds. _No way, he did not…_ He stared at his friend and his eyes widened with Hiyori turned red with a puff of smoke coming out of her ears. The smoke was too much, but it got even worse when he heard a loud thud on her chest. Shinji facepalmed himself really hard and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders to say: "you shouldn't have said that compliment."

Ichigo was confused, "why not?"

Hiyori jumped on the orange-head and hugged him really tight. Her face was truly flushed, but the wide grin on her face was showing that she liked what she heard. "You are a _devil_, Kurosaki Ichigo. I think I might be in love with you~"

"Oh no, oh no you don't. You say that to every single guy that compliments your slippers."

"Why didn't you compliment my slippers then!?" Hiyori growled.

"Isn't it obvious? Cause I don't want _you_ to be _in love_ with me! I like pretty girls!"

_WHACK_. Shinji fell on the ground when Hiyori released Ichigo from her hug to slap the shit out of Hirako's face with her flip-flops. Ichigo stood up from his seat with a worried expression glued to his face, looking at Shinji on the ground with a pained look on his face. There was a red mark on Shinji's face and it looked rather something he was used to because Shinji just sat up laughing like it was some kind of joke. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Ichigo. Hiyori always does this to me."

"That's because you're such a shithead! It's so hard to resist to punch the shit out of you!"

"Now that's just mean, not in front of our new friend, c'mon."

Before the three even knew it, there were other students who already took a seat. They were causing so much noise that the other students looked extremely uncomfortable and Ichigo couldn't help but feel bad for ruining the first day of class like this. Ichigo sat down on his seat and closed his notebook, motioning Shinji and Hiyori to sit down next to him.

"Other students wouldn't look so excited taking this class if they see the three of us making trouble now."

Hiyori turned to scan the room but it didn't change her opinion. She rolled her eyes and furrowed her brows even more like she didn't know what the strawberry was talking about; she stepped on Shinji a couple of times, cleaning her ears to pretend like she was deaf. "What was that, Ichigo? I couldn't hear you."

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead, "You little bitch—"

The crush Hiyori had on Ichigo for like two minutes completely disappeared. She aimed her flip-flops at him, "SAY THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT."

"Now, let's not get into a fight on the first day, shall we?" A deep voice said at the front of the board.

All of the students looked up to see a professor walk in with a laptop on his hand. His brown hair was swept back with a strand hanging down his face and despite his black square glasses, his menacing brown eyes was fixated on Ichigo. At least that's what the strawberry assumed because the professor placed his laptop on his desk and smiled straight at him. Ichigo felt a thug on his chest and his mouth was slightly open, the professor _was_ a little attractive, but there was something scary about the way he looked. Something… ominous.

Ichigo's phone vibrated a few moments after; Ichigo slightly jumped by surprised and opened his phone. _My one and only_, the strawberry snorted and remembered the eventful night three to four days ago. He unlocked his phone and read the text: _Hi, how are you doing in class_?

He replied. _Uh, pretty much destroyed my first impression in front of the professor_.

_Wish I could save your idiot face in class right now, Kurosaki_.

He snorted. _Maybe a kiss might save me for the rest of the day._

"Oi, Ichigo," Shinji nudged his new friend. "The professor wants us to introduce ourselves and it's almost your turn."

"Oh shit, what do I say?" Ichigo hid his phone for a bit.

"Name, where you're from, favorite color."

It was Hiyori's turn to introduce herself. "My name is Hiyori Sarugaki. I'm from Karakura Town and my favorite color is pink."

A couple of students let out an 'ooo' sound because they were amused that her favorite color was pink for someone who seemed so tomboyish. The professor nodded at her with a small smile, "that's a wonderful name Hiyori. Are you sure pink is your favorite color?"

"Yep, proud and true."

"Interesting. Okay, the boy in the orange-hair behind Hiyori, it's your turn," the brown-headed professor said with curiosity and interest sparkling a glint on his eyes.

Ichigo stood up and scratched his head hesitantly. "Uh, hey guys," he started with a small wave to his peers. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki; also from Karakura Town, and my favorite color is red. Red like break of dawn."

"A fiery type of red huh?" The professor thought aloud. "Alright, that's everyone. I'd kindly ask for you guys to make name tags because there _are_ forty students in here and I like to remember all of my 176 students. If you guys have any nicknames you'd like to be called by, you can put that on your name tag instead."

The class' silence gave him permission to proceed.

Ichigo opened his phone again to see that Toshiro replied and two more messages; that's a total of three. He unlocked his phone to read his messages: "_You're never getting a kiss from me again_._" _"_I have psychology after this so let me know how your teacher is._" And "_Did you get in trouble?_" The strawberry chuckled and replied to all three in one: _Fine, I'll just keep getting in trouble. The professor's okay, and no I did not. Have more faith in me!_

Toshiro replies quicker than he thought, but hey, Toshiro has a habit of always being on his phone ever since he received one. _Don't get in trouble, dumbass! Okay, I have to go. Ja._

When he put his phone away, his professor was writing out his name on the board in kanji. The professor adjusted his square glasses for a moment and scanned his students, spotting Ichigo once more. He smirked, then took out his glasses in which he received a couple of gasps from the female portion of students (Hiyori included). Holy shit, the professor _is_ hot. Too bad the only person that's hot in Ichigo's eyes is… well, we all know who it is.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen. I hope you all enjoy our time here in psychology."

"OH FUCK!" Hiyori hissed out loud to her two friends. Ichigo and Shinji leaned in closer to the blonde girl. "That's Aizen-sensei! He's like, the hottest professor here in Karakura University. He's like shitload hot. A lot of girls want to ask him for tutoring every time they have him because apparently, he really focuses on just you. I think he's seeing someone right now though, some girl named Ookihime or something." (**A/N**: She said "ooki" because she was referring to Orihime's large breasts. Hiyori refers to her as the _large_ "booby" queen.)

"It's Orihime, moron."

Hiyori cracked her knuckles. "The fuck you just said?"

"I didn't say anything, I was talking to Ichigo." Shinji said quickly.

"Yeah, you better not have said anything," Hiyori slapped her flip-flops on the ground.

"Orihime though," Ichigo was a little interested. "Is she in this class?"

"Orihime Inoue?" Shinji looked around. "She shouldn't be, she fell down the stairs a couple of days ago."

"WHAT?" The strawberry choked, "is she okay?"

"Yeah, besides the fact that she's Aizen's bitch, she's really clumsy too. But who knows? Her falling down the stairs might just be a rumor and she was actually beaten up by him."

"_What_?" Ichigo was bewildered.

"Yeah," Hiyori butted in, bored. "Some nasty rumor going around that she gets fucked both ways, if you know what I mean."

"Is something wrong going on back there?" Aizen called out from the front. The trio looked up and shook their head with smiles on their faces.

Aizen smiled, "very good. Now I'll be passing out the syllabus…"

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun, see you at soccer trials okay!?" A redheaded guy with tattoos shouted before he ran out of the room.

Toshiro sighed hopelessly and nodded, "I told you, I'm busy, Abarai. We'll see."

"Oh my god, he's hot," a girl passed him. Toshiro shrugged.

"He _is_ but like, he looks like an elementary student, don't you think?"

"True, but if he's here then that means he's _not_! Stupid. Let's ask him out~"

"Get to know him first, stupid. We'll see him tomorrow."

The two girls' chat faded out when they walked out of the door. Thank God, Toshiro thought, he felt like he was about to snap out of annoyance of those girls continued talking about him. His head perked up when he heard a commotion outside; curious little bug that he is, he put his things together and walked out of his classroom to find a group of girls circling around Ichigo. Ichigo was leaning on the wall, trying to get out of the crowd of girls that circled around him and casually glanced at the classroom that Toshiro was supposed to be in. When he saw a tuft of white spikey hair, he knew that it was he.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo grinned, breaking away from the crowd of girls. "I came to pick you up."

Toshiro was surprised, holding a binder with his hand and his backpack hanging on his right shoulder. "You didn't have to come get me, Kurosaki. I could have just met you at the parking lot."

"Do you think I'd wait for you at the parking lot?"

That was true, if Toshiro wasn't so busy paying attention in class, he probably would've considered the fact that Ichigo might have been waiting for him outside after class finished. The white-haired boy smiled slightly and grabbed him by the hand to lead him out of school. The group of girls' attempt to get into a conversation with Ichigo has failed but there was a mischievous grin that was plastered on the small captain as Ichigo obediently followed him to the parking lot.

"Those girls have been following me since psychology…" was Ichigo's way of apologizing for causing such a crowd.

Toshiro shook his head, "it's not your fault. You're good looking."

"…did you just say I'm hot?"

_What_? Toshiro slightly flushed, holding on to the handle of the car door. He tightened his hold on the binder to hide the embarrassment and refusing the implication that came out of his mouth. "T-That's not what I said."

"That's what you were trying to say."

"S-Shut up."

"So you _do_ think I'm hot!"

A vein popped on Toshiro's head. "No! Now shut up before I call you an ugly beast, shithead!"

"Ouch… just when I was gonna take you out to dinner."

"WAH!" A girl cried in front of the two boys as she tripped on her crutches. Toshiro ran towards the fallen girl to help her up and support her body because her legs were limping; Ichigo raised his eyebrow, thinking about the conversation that Hiyori and Shinji had with him this morning. The strawberry shrugged it off, went after Toshiro and supported him with helping her (you know, because he's small. HEH).

"Are you okay?" Toshiro asked, full with concern.

The girl laughed shyly and smacked herself on the head. There were gauzes wrapped around her right leg and her arm; her long orange hair were messy from her fall earlier and her uniform was a little stained from the dirt, dusty from the tires that transported the dirt here and there. "I'm okay, thank you."

"Inoue right? I saw you walk out of class earlier and I wanted to help you but you were gone by the time I got outside the door." Toshiro was blaming himself for the girl's fall.

"Oh, no, please; it's not your fault! I had to see someone before I went home and I was kind of in a rush because I have to cook for a friend. And yes, I'm Inoue; Inoue, Orihime! Toshiro-kun right?"

Toshiro nodded and smiled. Ichigo gawked, "HEY, you don't let me call you Toshiro!"

"You call me Toshiro anyway," the whitehead replied, annoyed. "Oh, Inoue, this is Kurosaki. Kurosaki, Ichigo."

The orange girl turned to the guy standing behind her and bowed, "hello, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo beamed a smile and the girl swore to herself mentally that he probably would have stolen her heart at that second. Orihime slightly blushed, looking away which Toshiro noticed, then looked at the orange man who was now confused by the sudden action. The strawberry grabbed her crutches and unlocked his car; "come on. We'll take you home."

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched at Ichigo's blunt offer. He just met the girl and now he's offering her a ride? Did he not consider that the girl might think it's awkward and uncomfortable for her to just accept a ride from some guy she just met? She's not like Hinamori from the restaurant who gladly took their offer because she knew them the whole lunch. Orihime was just introduced to him a few seconds ago and now he's asking if he could drop her off? Lord kami; help him, for Ichigo does not know what he does sometimes.

"It's okay. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, Toshiro-kun, but I have a ride," Orihime smiled. "He's right there."

She pointed at a white sports car that caught every student that was in his or her car at the parking lot. Ichigo and Toshiro looked at each other and raised their shoulders to shrug it off, watching Orihime walk towards her mode of transportation. The windows rolled down, and revealed a smiling Sosuke Aizen on the driver's seat. The strawberry's brown hues widened and Toshiro looked at Aizen with a frown, he didn't think Orihime was safe with him for some reason.

"Kurosaki-san."

"Uh, hello, Aizen-sensei."

"Please, just call me Aizen outside class. Orihime, come. I will take you home."

The golden haired girl nodded and bowed to the two boys before she entered the car and placed the crutches at the back of the car. They waved at her goodbye as she did the same until she resumed talking to the professor with an apologetically look on her face. Toshiro would hate to admit it, but he could have sworn that Aizen was glaring at her and was about to hit her. He couldn't say that to Ichigo though.

"Hey, Toshiro."

A vein popped. "It's Hitsugaya to you."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go home."

Little did they know that Orihime Inoue cried breathlessly in Sosuke Aizen's car, beaten up and bruised from his abuse.

* * *

**Author:** I need a life.  
**Ichigo:** You don't have one.  
**Author:** Shut up before I make you do something with Shiro real soon.  
**Toshiro:** Something like what?  
**Author:** Birds and da bees, duh.  
**Toshiro:** *shocked* You wouldn't...  
**Author:** *grin* I would~


End file.
